The new year party at konoha
by X.x.Naruto.Dreamer.x.X
Summary: The 12 rookies are organising for the new year party at konoha. Love starts to happen and some other troublesome things.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sakura I heard that there's going to be a new years party at the Konoha Grand Hall next week." Naruto questioned as the twelve rookies were heading towards the Hokage tower.

"Yes Naruto, how many times have I answered that?" Sakura remarked (roll eyes)

(7minutes later when their all inside Tsunade's office.)

"Next week on Wednesday everyone in Konoha is invited to the New years Party. All Jounins, Genins and volunteers will be in charge of setting up things and getting everything organized." Tsunade declared to the twelve rookies. She waited for everyone to settle down and nodded at Shizune. Meaning order them in teams I (Tsunade) cannot be bothered talking.

"You will be split in groups of four, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten you guys are in charge of Invitations, posters and banners." Shizune commanded.

The three just looked at each other wondering 'why do I have to be with those two'

"Hai!" The 3 genins clamored.

" Hyuuga's and Jiraiya-sama who is not here at the moment, but you 3 will be in charge of judging at that night for the costumes and cleaning the hall before anyone enters understood?"

"Hai!" they exclaimed, but Hinata was feeling a bit down.

Hinata's POV

Awwww I thought I might be in the same team as Naruto-kun, but I'm with Neji-niisan and Jiraiya-sama.

Normal POV

"Uzumaki Naruto,Rock lee, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru, you are in charge of decorating the 'outside' of the hall not the inside, the jounins will be in charge of that ok."

"Hai Hai." The 4 said hoping that it wasn't a lot to deal with.

"And Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino you are in charge of the food…. wohh no need to be scared Chouji."

Chouji's POV

Damn it I can't cook I can only eat grrr (tummy rumbles)

Ino's POV

Awwwww I have to be with a bug guy and a hungry pig.

Normal POV

"You will also have two other 'professional' chiefs helping you." Shizune said trying to calm their nerves down.

"Now…"

(Knocking on the door)

"Come in" Tsunade

The outside people entered as all the jounins and volunteers came in barely fitting into one small room.

"Hatake Kakashi and those two" Tsunade said as she pointed to random people.

"Whoever you are, yeah you guys are to be in charge of music."

"That ramen guy and Kurenai you are to control lightings ok."

"Gai and the umm bartender that sells me sake you two are to hire guards who are trust worthy."

"Iruka and you three are to find someone who can write down people's name who enters to the hall."

"Asuma and this lady here, you are to be hosting the out comings."

Yaddie yadda and so on……………………..

(20 mins later)

"All of you go get ready, well not actually ready, well like for example the food people go look for what food to cook and practice, or something like that."

"Ok you are now all to dismiss out of my sight within 30 seconds or else…" Tsunade declared evilly.

(5 days later '2 days until the night')

Kiba's team.

"Sakura have you finished designing the posters yet?" Yelled Tenten.

"Yes I'm going to hand them out with Kiba later. What about your banners?"

"Shut up would ya its done we only need to hand them out ok." Kiba shouted.

"Arf arff" Akamaru barked as agreement.

Jiraiya's team.

"This sucks we finished like 2 days ago." Neji said as he just stood there writing all the names of people in Konoha.

"Since I have nothing to do and I don't have to research why not we go get our costumes?" Jiraiya asked trying to bright the room up from being bored.

"Ano I think it's a good idea. Why don't we go?" Hinata recommended.

"Yeah whatever." Neji agreed as he walked out the door.

"Meet you back here in 1 hour ok bye." Jiraiya mumbled his last words as he flew off after Neji leaving Hinata alone.

(1 hour and 10 minutes later.)

"Ne Ne Neji-Niisan Ano what's talking Jiraiya-sama so long?" Hinata questioned as she tried to hide her costume under her jacket.

"I don't"

(Boom)

The door slammed open wide with a shadow at the back making a pose. As it walk in.

"Ta da ain't I pretty it took me forever to pick out this costume. I chose this one to attract the girl's hehehehehe." Jiraiya declared.

The Hyuuga's eyebrows just twitched and backed off a little.

"Ok well that's my opening so Neji what's your opening?"

"Opening? I never thought of one and never will." Neji grunted.

Neji rolled his eyes thinking, ok ill respect him this time only. "Nova from bleach" Neji said for his opening has he flung away his jacket and closed the zipper on his eyes from embarrassment

Neji is so kawii

"Ano how do you think of my costume meow." Hinata introduced as she was doing a purring hand.

Her costume was a sparkly pink boob-tube the goes up to the middle of her thigh and a pink sparkly boots a pink glove on the right hand with cat whiskers and a black jacket also she tied her hair like Anko.

Jiraiya fell onto the floor nose bleeding, while Neji unzipped his zipper and had a peep (nose bleeding as well.)

"God damn it Neji your cousin is god damn sexy." Jiraiya commented in a sexy tone.

Hinata quickly hid behind anything that can cover her so she can change back to her normal self.

Neji's POV

Alright this time I'm not going to respect, I have responsibility to protect Hinata.

Normal POV

"Damn it Jiraya-sama" Neji shouted as he kicked Jiraiya on the chin leaving him flying to the wall.

Naruto's team

"Blue, orange and yellow." Naruto suggested.

"No baka green and red" Lee shouted back

"Red, black and white." Sasuke replied back.

"So troublesome anything will do ok." Shikamaru said not bothering to even think.

"Five days has already passed and we haven't even done anything." Naruto said aloud.

(Knocking on door)

"Ill gets it" Lee said.

"Hi everyone! I was just sticking up posters when I thought I might come by and greet you? So are you done yet?" Sakura shouted happily.

"No we can't figure out what color. So troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh maybe I can help you." Sakura recommended.

"Sure!" as all the boys shouted happily feeling they were in luck.

"Kiba!! Go stick the rest of the posters, I'll be helping the boys." Sakura told Kiba.

"Ok, I reckon hmm. Why not the colours Light mango, lime, light blue, light pink and grey?" Sakura suggested.

"OK!?"

As they all went to buy coloured ribbons with sakura's help.

Chouji's team.

"Chouji!!!!!!! Stop eating the food you got to help too you know…. (Pause) Ahhh!!!!!!!! There's a bug on the cake."

Ino slammed anything she could find onto the bug or should I say cake….

"Noooooo!" The two chiefs called out "our beautiful master piece."

"Ino you almost killed my bug." Shino shatters.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

..Teams etc

(That day)

Konoha was extremely busy; everyone was getting ready for their costume or for organizing the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in Konoha was busy, the costume shop was packed the line was long.

You could see everyone already in there costumes going to hairdressers, beauty salon for make up.

"OH MY GOD! Sakura don't you just love that woman's dress? It's so appealing and shows so much of your body!" Ino screamed.

"Hai Hai Ino you've been commenting on everyone's costume for the past 2 hours……. Ahhh omg her dress is even better, the purple shadings blends so well with the orange .!" Sakura said/ screamed

"…...; Sakura I wouldn't be talking if I were you..."

Awkward Silence

"Eh? Hey Sakura isn't that…is it really what I see?" Ino questioned in confusion.

"Yeah it is! ahhhhh" Sakura said

They both ran to a figure of a cute girl dressed in a cat costume.

"HINATA!!!!!! What have you done to your self you look so...so...so wow sexy!! Good choice of costume, you've been around me too much that's why your taste has gone better." Sakura assumed.

"No! It's me im the one who inspired Hinata forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

"No it's me Ino Pig!" Sakura

"No it's me" x 10000000

"Ano…i...I...I'm just...Er…going to leave" Hinata trembled.

Night time at the hall

Costumes that they were wearing:

Naruto: He was wearing the 4th Hokage's cloak that he begged Tsunade to borrow it for the night and he won her on the bet.

Sasuke: He wore his Dad's most favourited Uchiha Jacket along with baggy cargo pants and a glove on this right hand.

Sakura: She wore a dress with lots of different types of green colours it's sleeves went up to the beginning of her shoulder and the dress went up to the middle of her knee. The fabric was soft except for the left part of the breast, it didn't cover it, it was made with lots of green colored feathers like a bikini made of feathers. 

Hinata: Already told you in chapter 1

Neji: Already told you in chapter 1

Shino: He was dressed up in a bug suit with little antennas and he changed his sunglasses to big bougie bug ones.

Kiba/ Akamaru: They were both dressed as a tiger. Kiba face painted his face with black and white strips, and wore a tiger top along with tiger gloves, shoes and pants. Akamaru got all his fur dyed in a tiger pattern and wore fake ears.

Rock lee: On the other hand he decided to dress as a Ballerina! He wore a really tight pink leotard, bright pink tights and a green tutu. He really needs to learn how to colour co ordinate .

Ten Ten: She streaked her hair red, and wore a tight t-shirt with patched of net to show parts of her skin, she wore a red mini skirt with black tights underneath and black high heal boots.

Shikamaru: He was a bit high so he decided to dress as a cloud!!!! He wore everything white and wore white beanie, white gloves… just everything white and had a white fluffy collar on his top like a cloud.

Gaara: Dressed as a camel using his sand to make it……. The camels head has the word **愛 **just like Gaara .

Temari: Dressed in in a purple baby one piece clothes with a dummy in her mouth.

Kankuro: Dressed in one of those robes of a roman god with a harp and a pair of wings.

Kakashi: baggie ripped jeans, a vest opened down half way his chest, gloves with open ends, silver chain necklace and a side hat.

Anko: She was wearing jeans shorts, a black singlet top with chains on the shoulders and black leg warmers.

Jiraiya: told u in chapter one tight swimmers.

They all started commenting on each others costumes saying it was cute, beautiful, and creative even if they didn't mean it.


End file.
